21st Guards Motor Rifle Division (Russia)
| allegiance = | branch = Red Army | type = Mechanised Infantry | size = Division | garrison = | past_commanders = | notable_commanders = Porfiry Gudz Ivan Burmakov | battles = World War II | decorations = Order of the Red Banner Order of Lenin Order of Suvorov 2nd class | battle_honors = |battle_honours = Vitebsk}} The 21st Guards Motor Rifle Division was a unit of the Russian Ground Forces, within the Far East Military District, formed from the Red Army 31st Guards Rifle Division, an infantry division of World War II which subsequently became a motor-rifle, a tank division and then back to a motor-rifle division. The division appears to have been disbanded, probably in 2009. At least one of its regiments became a separate motor rifle brigade. World War II The division traced its origin to the 328th Rifle Division, which was formed in the Yaroslavl area in August – September 1941. The division initially consisted of the 1103rd, 1105th and 1107th Rifle Regiments and the 889th Artillery Regiment. Colonel P.A. Yeremin (August, 1941 – April, 1942) took command. On December 7, 1941, the division entered battle in area of the city of Mikhajlov of the Ryazan area. Colonel P.M. Gudz (April – September, 1942) held command from April 1942. As part of the 10th Army, then the 16th Army, the division joined the Western Front, participated in counterattack near Moscow and the winter offensive of 1942, around Zhizdra and Kirov. On 24 May 1942 for its courage and heroism the division became the 31st Guards Rifle Division. The new regimental titles were the 95th, 97th, and 99th Guards Rifle Regiments and the 64th Guards Artillery Regiment. In the summer of 1942 the division fought in the Bryansk area. General-Major A.F. Naumov (October, 1942 – February, 1943) took command in October 1942. Colonel, since November 17, 1943, general-major, I.K.ShCherbina (February, 1943 – July, 1944) took command from February 1943. In 1943 as part of the 16th Army (since April, 16th, 1943 – 11th Guards Army) the division attacked the Oryol direction, on August, 15th, 1943 participated in clearing the city of Karachev. It then took part in Operation Bagration and the Gumbinnen operation. On July, 2nd, 1944 the division for skilful actions in Vitebsk-Orshansk (Оршанской) operations of 1944 has been awarded the honourable name Vitebsk, and on July, 23rd, 1944 at clearing the city of Molodechno it was awarded the Order of the Red Banner. In July, 1944 during the Vilnius operation the division skillfully forced the river Neman in area of the city of Alitus, for which, on August, 12th, 1944 it was awarded the Order of Suvorov, 2nd class. General-major I.D.Burmakov took command of the division in July and remained in command until the end of the war. The division has entered East Prussia on October, 18th, 1944 against stiff German resistance. On November, 15th, 1944 for valour and heroism of soldiers in these engagements the division was awarded the Order of Lenin. The division participated in the East Prussian Offensive of 1945. During the assault on Koenigsberg, now Kaliningrad, the division distinguished itself breaking the external defensive boundary. The division participated in the rout of the remaining German forces and the taking of the Pilau (Baltiysk) naval base. More than 14,000 of its soldiers were awarded decorations and medals during the war, and eleven were awarded the coveted Hero of the Soviet Union. Cold War In 1945 31st Guards Rifle Division was reformed as 29th Guards Mechanised Division, with the 94th, 93rd, and 92nd Guards Mechanised Regiments. On 25 June 1957 29th Guards Mechanised Division was reflagged as the 29th Guards Motor Rifle Division at Kaunas. The division was subordinated to the 10th Army Corps. In June 1960, the division became part of the Baltic Military District. On 19 February 1962, the 626th Separate Equipment Maintenance and Recovery Battalion was activated, along with a missile battalion. On 1 November 1965 the division became 31st Guards Motor Rifle Division (Russian: 31-я гвардейская мотострелковая Витебская ордена Ленина Краснознамённая ордена Суворова дивизия). In 1968, the 35th Separate Guards Sapper Battalion became a sapper-engineer battalion. It may have been based at Vilnius for a period. In August 1969 31st Guards Motor Rifle Division was relocated from Kaunas in the Lithuanian SSR (Baltic Military District) to Belogorsk, in the Amur area of the Far East Military District. The division became part of the 35th Army. In 1972, the chemical defence company was upgraded to the 158th Separate Chemical Defence Battalion. On 16 May 1977 31st Guards Motor Rifle Division became 21st Guards Tank Division. The 93rd Guards Motor Rifle Regiment became the 111th Guards Tank Regiment and the 94th Guards Motor Rifle Regiment became the 125th Guards Tank Regiment. In 1980, the 389th Separate Motor Transport Battalion became the 1138th Separate Material Supply Battalion.Michael Holm, 31st Guards Motor Rifle Division, 2015 Post-Cold War In 2002 the division became the 21st Guards Motor Rifle Division, and its full formal title in 2009 was the 21st Guards Motor Rifle Vitebsk Lenin Red Banner Order of Suvorov Division. The division was disbanded and its 111th Guards Tank Regiment became the 143rd Guards Motor Rifle Regiment. The 143rd Guards Motor Rifle Regiment was upgraded to brigade strength as the 38th Separate Guards Motor Rifle Brigade. Composition The division used to comprise:Soldat.ru, but corroborated in Feskov et al., The Soviet Army in the Period of the Cold War, Tomsk, 2004 *2nd Guards Vitebsk Red Banner Orders of Suvorov and Kutuzov Tank Regiment *111th Guards Red Banner Order of Kutuzov Tank Regiment *125th Guards Tank Regiment *143rd Guards Motor-Rifle Red Banner Order of Kutuzov Regiment (Yekaterinoslavka, a constant readiness unit which changed its number from 111th Guards Tank Regiment in the late 1980s or early 1990s); (Military Unit No. 26381) *64th Guards Self-Propelled Artillery Regiment *1064th Guards Antiaircraft Rocket Regiment One of the machine-gun artillery divisions is deployed in Blagoveshchensk. 143rd Guards Motor Rifle Regiment История боевого пути берет свое начало в октябре 1941 г., когда из мобилизационных резервов Ярославской области был сформирован 1105-й стрелковый полк. В годы Великой Отечественной войны полк принимал участие в освобождении Рязанской области, в Орловско-Курской операции, освобождении Белоруссии, Восточно-Прусской стратегической наступательной операции. За мужество и героизм сотни военнослужащих части были награждены орденами и медалями, а двое – удостоены высокого звания Героя Советского Союза. 24 мая 1942 г. за освобождение населенных пунктов Рязанской области, форсирование рек Жиздры и Оки 1105-й стрелковый полк был преобразован в 97-й гвардейский стрелковый полк. 19 февраля 1945 г. за участие в операции по взятию гг. Шталлупенена и Истенбурга полк награжден орденом Красного Знамени. 17 мая 1945 г. за участие в боях по взятию г. Кенигсберга полк был награжден орденом Кутузова 3-й степени. После окончания Великой Отечественной войны войсковая часть была передислоцирована на территорию Прибалтийского военного округа. В 1945 году 97-й гв.сп был переформирован в 93-й гв.мехп 29-й гв.мехд. В 1957 году 93-й гв.мехп был переформирован в 93-й гв.мсп 29-й гв.мсд. В 1964 году 29-я гв.мсд была переименована в 31-ю гв.мсд. В 1969 году 93-й гв.мсп был передислоцирован из г. Каунас Литовской ССР в ДВО. В 1978 году 93-й гв.мсп был переформирован в 111-й гв.тп 21-й гв.тд. http://www.soldat.ru/forum/viewtopic.php?f=12&t=15555&sid=1ba1079ba9623a925cc5e1f5093b883c&start=350 Notes References *http://www.soldat.ru/forum/?gb=3&id=28418 *http://samsv.narod.ru/Div/Sd/gvsd031/default.html *Keith E. Bonn (ed.), Slaughterhouse: The Handbook of the Eastern Front, Aberjona Press, Bedford, PA, 2005, p. 365 021 021 Category:Military units and formations established in the 2000s Category:Military units and formations awarded the Order of the Red Banner